Real life of our officers
by sharpurna.sg
Summary: We all love to see our officers fight on screen heroically. We love to see them romancing. We even weep at times when they get injured. But do we ever thing how the real life relatives of our officers feel during all the above situations? Please peep in to no more! ( NO crime content)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Fends am back with a new concept as I told u.

 **ABOUT THE STORY:-**

 **We all love to see our officers on screen. We all long for the action scenes when our heroes fight bravely and defeat the criminals. We long for abhijit to move to the forensic lab and flirt with tarika. Most of us wait for dareya moments . Some of us weep when our officers get injured . We feel jealous or imagine that shreya /tarika/purvi/others feel jealous when their respective partners flirt with others or get paired with someone else. BUT DO WE EVER THINK THAT HOW THE REAL LIFE PARTNERS FEEL DURING ALL THE ABOVE SITUATION IN REAL LIFE WHEN WE THE CID FANS FEEL SO MUCH?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THIS STORY IS TO POTRAY THE FEELINGS OF THE OFF SCREEN FAMILY MEMBER OF OUR OFFICERS AS IMAGINED BY ME .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story will contain onscreen as well as off screen romance and drama. NO CRIME.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOMETHING IMPORTANT FOR MY DEAR FF MEMBERS: -**

 **Dear all I had already told u about giving your names for any character. Some of u have given some of u not. Now u no the something about the plot so I think it will b easier for u to choose ur characters.**

 **.**

 **Those who r interested can give there names for BEING PORTRAYED AS THE REAL LIFE BROTHER/SISTER/WIFE/ANY OTHER RELATIVE OF ANY CID OFFICER.**

 **.**

 **I will let u all no the final list of characters in the next chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLSS TELL HOW WAS THE CONCEPT . SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLSS GIVE UR NAMES FOR THE CHARACTERS. PLSS. ITS AN EARNEST REQUEST.**

 **.**

 **Plss DO REVIEW.**

 **.**

bye take care.

Sharpurna ( sharu).


	2. Chapter 2

HEY THERE I WAS GLAD WITH THE RESPONSE. Thanks for ur precious reviews.

Here is the character list.

 **Director:- MR. BP SINGH.**

 **ACTORS:-**

 **1\. ACP PRADYUMAN.**

 **2\. SR. INS. ABHIJEET :-**

 **Daughter:- PRERANA(PRERU)**

 **Best friend:-HIMANI( PARI)**

 **Sister:- RAPUNZEL**

 **3\. . DAYA:-**

 **SISTER:- DIVYA( dareya lover)**

 **DAUGHTER:- NABILA; VAISHU ( can anyone of u choose any other relation with daya cause daya is getting flooded with too many kids)**

 **SON:- HARSHIT(can u choose any other relation with daya cause daya is getting flooded with too many kids)**

 **4\. . RAJAT:-**

 **SISTER:- SAMANVITA.**

 **5\. INS. DUSHYANT:-**

 **SISTER:-NEHA**

 **6\. INS. KAVIN:-**

 **WIFE:-NAMYA.**

 **SISTER:- JYOTHI.**

 **7\. SACHIN:-**

 **WIFE:-MINAL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW CHARACTERS:-**

 **1\. SNR. INS. JANNAT.**

 **2\. INS. ADIL:-**

 **WIFE:- RAHILA.**

 **3\. INS. RAHUL.**

.

.

 **PRIYA AND AMRUTHA:- I WILL DECIDE UR CHARACTERS LATER. AND LET U NO BYE NEXT CHAPTER.**

.

.

Hmm. I think I have fulfilled everyone's wish!

 **IF I HAVE MISSED ANYONE THEN PLSS. REVIEW.**

 **AND IF ANY ONE ELSE WANT TO GIVE THERE NAMES U CAN STILL GIVE .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PlSS . GIVE SOME MORE NAMES. _SPECIALLY FOR CHARACTERS OF THE OFFICERS **WIVES**._**

 ** _PLSS FRNDS DO GIVE NAMES . OR ELSE I WILL HAVE TO FILL THOSE CHARACTERS WITH OCs._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **PLSS. READ AND REVIEW.**

bye take care.

Sharpurna(sharu)


	3. Chapter 3

HEY THERE! Here I am back with my latest story.

Thanks a lot for ur reviews.

I hope u will like this story.

CHARACTERS:-

 **. Mayur:-**

 **Gf:- kuki.**

 **. Ins. Abhijit:-**

 **Wife:- frndss! There is a big problem with this! Two ; three of u want to b abhis wife , which is not possible ! Now how will I decide?**

 **My request:- plss any one of u choose some other character . plsss!**

 **Plss someone quit. The person who QUITS; I promise I will write an OS ONLY ON U AND ABHIJIT. The PLOT will b according to UR CHOICE. I promise.**

 **sister:-** **mahi**

 **Mother:- ritu (is that ok?)**

 **daughter( younger):- deepika( deepu)**

 **Best frnd:- himani( police cop)**

 **3\. Snr. Ins. Rajat:-**

 **Wife:- meghana.**

 **4\. Ins. Shreya:-**

 **Son:- dayu( can I include u in this character? Plss it's a request do not deny)**

 **5\. Ins. Nikhil:-**

 **Wife- megha.**

 **6\. Ins. Dushyant:-**

 **Wife:- amrutha.**

 **7\. Snr. Ins. Daya:-**

 **Sis:- nehu.**

 **Nabila:- dear nabila sorry dear I have already included someone as kavins wife in the previous chapter . so I cannot include u in this character. If u have any other choice plss tell me . Once again sorry.**

Onscreen names- off screen names.

 **Pradyuman- shivaji**

 **Abhijit- Aditya**

 **Daya- Daya**

 **Shreya- jahnvi**

 **Purvi- ansha**

 **Sachin- hrishike** **sh(rishi)**

 **Pankaj- Ajay.**

 **Freddy- Dinesh**

 **Rajat- vikas**

 **Mayur- mayur**

 **Salunkhe- salunkhe**

 **Tarika- shraddha**

 **Dcp- B.P singh ( director/producer)**

Lets move into the chapter.

CHAPTER 1:-

In the sets of cid:-

Everyone was busy with there last minute touch ups . Suddenly someone came into the vanity room of the three girls.

Shraddha:- yeah lo ab aai he ansha ji.

Jahnvi:- smiled sarcastically.

Ansha:- yaar tum dono aide mat bolo wo kal raat ek late ngt party tha or islie thora late ho gaya.

Jahnvi:- achcha achcha this he Ab jaldi jaldi ready ho jao kuch hi der me shoot shuru hone wala he.

Ansha:- are adi bhaiya itna tensed kyu he re? Ya we waha bhaag rahe he or pata nahi kya kya bol rahe he. Me jald bazi me tha islie pucha nahi.

Janvi:- are bechara adi bhaiya ka to aaj band bajne wala he .

Shraddha:- are aaj bp sir ne bechare ko do - teen shayari dia he!

Ansha:- ( while applying her mascara) do - teen shayari?yasr tum dono ki proposal ka scene he kya?

Jahnvi:- are nahi nahi tu bhul gsya? Him sab to picnic par gae the . islie adi bhaiya waha jakar shraddha ko itni sari shayari bolkar propose karne ki ksgish karenge lekin...

Shraddha:- phirse unsuccessful rahenge .

Ansha:- uff bechara . lagta he real life me bhi itna sara shayari nahi bole honge !

Jahnvi:- abhi bhai or shayari humari pyri unit me wo sabse shy he! Lekin onscreen dekho sabse zaada flirt karte he!

Knock knock..

Shradhdha:- ji?

Clerk:- madam aaplogo ko neche bula raha he.

Shraddha:- ha thik he him as rahe he!

At the floor:-

Bp :- kya hua adi? Itna tension kyu me rahe ho . Jo dil me ayega bol dena

Adi:- sir agar dil ki bhawnao me beh kar bolna shuru kia na to ghar me biwi bhi apni bhawnao me behkar bohot kuch bolegi.

Everyone laughed at this.

Adi:-Yaar tumlog ese haso mat . me mazak nahi kar raha.

Shradhdha:- are sir him dono ka to band hi ban jata he.

Persons:- sir !

Bp:- are aao aao .

Bp:- lo bhai in logo se Milo. Ye dono he inspector humare nae inspectors adil or rahul. Or bhai humari lady viewers ka objection he ki koi lady senior inspector nahi he. Jab mene ansha or janvi ke promotion me bare me socha to tabhi bhi viewers bol rahe the ki agar janvi senior inspector ban gai to janvi or daya ka chemistry hamper hoga! Islie bhai ye he humari nai senior inspector jannat.

He said all this looking at janvi and ansha.

Ansha:- are sir humlog actors he!

Janvi:- or sir islie agar aaplog hume snr. Inspector bhi bana de ; to bhi reality kaha promotion hoga!.

Bp:- actually tum dono ne thik hi bola! Achcha ab ye Sab choro . adi shradhdha b ready!

Shraddha & adi :- ok!

NOTE:- ** This is the shooting of ' jash- e- cid' according to my imagination!**.

Forensic lab scene.

Bp:- ok to scene me abhijeet lab me ghusega to dekhega ki tarika akeli he. Phir WO thora flirt wirt karega lekin bich me salunkhe ghus jaega bachcho k sath . islie WO dono thore embarrassed ho jaenge.

Bp:- so all clear! Or adi stress mat lo! Chill . shayaria yaad aa jaengi.

Adi:- yes sir

Bp:- lights; camera ; action!

Adi enter the fl.

Adi:-(smiling sheepishly): good morning tarika jii.

Shraddha :-( raising her face from the microscope)are abhijit ; good morning! ( smile)

Adi:- ( moving towards shraddha) are tarika ji aap kya kar rahi thi?

Adi put his left hand on shraddhas chair and his right hand beside the microscope. Adi leaned towards shraddha ; whose back was facing him.

Shraddha:- wo me ek sample check kar rahi this.

Adi:- achcha me bhi dekh sakta hu?

Saying this abhi started to lean on shraddha. Shraddha blushed a bit.

Behind the camera:-

Daya:- kya acting karte he yaar yeh dono.

Janvi:-haan daya bhai sachme ye log bohot achche acting karte he.

Daya:- achcha ansha tu bol rahi thi kuch apni sim card k bare me wo problem sort out hua?

Ansha:- haan wo abhi bhai ne solve kar dia.

Daya:- hmm.

In fl:-

Adi and shraddhas faces were almost touching. Shraddha was smiling and blushing . Adi was also smiling. Everyone present was praising there intensity ; unaware of the fact that someone was witnessing all these.

Meantime salunkhe entered the lab with the children .

As soon as they heard the door open , adi literally jumped back .

Salunkhe( clearing his voice ) .

B.P:- cut!

B.p:-( moving towards adi and shraddha and smiling):- excellent ! Really tum dono ne bohot achcha kia . mene to accept hi nahi kia tha! Very good very good!

Suddenly someone's face caught adi's eyes.

Adi:- tu..tum yaha?

.

.

.

.

So ending here today! How's it?

I no bakwas ; stupid ; blah blah...

Plss ande mat marna. Smell bohot ganda hota he! Or upar she aap ka hi phone ya laptop kharab ho jaega! hehe ... hehe...

So plsssssssssssssssssss.

Review.

I hope I have fulfilled everyone's wish .

Eagerly waiting for ur lovely reviews!

Bye

Take care sharpurna!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY ! Am back! How r u all?

A warm and tight hug to all of u for such lovely reviews. Thanks a lot .

Thanks to my silent readers also for taking out some time and reading my story!

Mina:- thanks a lot dear for quitting! And as I promised ur OS will come up soon!

.

Abhijit's wife:- priya( since u reviewed earlier)

Dayas wife:- nandini.

.

.

Chapter 2:-

Abhi:- tu...tum?

Person:- kyu me nahi aa sakti?

Daya who was a dear frnd of abhi off screen also understood the situation and tried to handle it.

Daya:- are priya bhabi aap yaha? I mean app office nahi gai .

** note:- priya is a business women and she and abhi both help an NGO**

Shraddha was also very embarrassed during the situation after all she is also a girl and she can very well understand that how priya was feeling. She new priya was a professional women and did not bother about these silly matters as the girls were priyas good frnd. But she also new that today's scene was too intense and passionate and it was really difficult for any girl too witness her love be sooo close to someone else; whether it was acting or real life.

Gaurav:- ( whispering in abhis ears) adi bhai aaj to for sure aapka ghar me "world war lll" chalu hoga!( and he winked)

Adi:-wo to hoga hi lekin saath saath there ghar me bhi " kargil war ll" shuru hoga bachchu jab me namya ko tera or ansha ka special romantic video bhejunga whattsaapp par Jo tumlog kal shoot karne wale ho! Or waise bhi meghana pregnant he ; or larkia aksar pregnancy k time insecure feel karte h . so Ab tum hi samajhlo tumhare saath kya hoga( and he winked back )

Gayrav made a puppy face!

B.p:- waise priya tum Ku aai thi?

Priya:- are sir haan wo ADIYYA aaj lunch box laana bhul gaya to mene socha ki office jaate wakt use de Jau( priya is a business woman and adi and she helps an NGO also)

Priya:- ok sir to Ab me chalti hu . office k lie late ho rahi hu! ( and she smiled to everyone)

Everyone:-smiled back.

After priya went:-

B.p:- kya baat h aadi tumne kuch garbar kia h kya? Nahi to achanak tum 'adi' she 'Aditya' Kaise ban gae?

Jahnvi:- han sir priya aaj bohot gusse me lag rahi this! Adi bhai to aaj gae kaam se or upar se ye shoot catalyst ka kaam karega.

Adi:- Ab to upar wala bhi mujhe bacha nahi paega!

Everyone laughed!

Shraddha:- oh jahnvi tune daya bhai ka autograph lia?

Janvi:- are thanks shraddha me to bhul hi gai this!

Daya:- mera autograph she janvi kya karegi!

Ansha:- jahnvi nahi Mr. Dayu!

Everyone smilred!

Daya:- are dayu!

Jahnvi:- daya bhai aap jante nahi ho wo kya karta h . uff kal she mera dimag kha raha h mumma daya uncle ka autograph daya uncle ka autograph. Uff me to pagal hi ho jaungi!

Adi:- are han yaha onscreen tu daya ka fan he or off screen dayu!

Janvi:- smiled.

Daya:- achcha thik h me kal sham ko usse milkar ayunga!

Purvi:- are daya bhai him bhi jayenge!

Daya:- okok! Hum Sab chalenge!

Janvi:- thik h Jo chahe aana lekin yaad se koi kuch nahi laega! Jisne bhi laya I warn me ghar k andar aane nahi dungi!

Shivaji:- achcha dekha jaega!

Janvi:- bilkul nahi uncle me serious jiske bhi haath me kuch rahega me sachme andar aane nahi dungi.

.

.

.

.

9:00 p.m:-

Adis house:-

Adi entered the house with his spare key and was surprised to see the scenario.

He saw priya sitting and playing with their younger daughter dipu.

Generally when adi would come home early; he would spot priya in the kitchen. He looked on the dining table and found that no dish was ready! He slowly closed the door and entered inside.

Dipu spotted adi and:- papa! Welcome back home ! And hugged him.

Adi:- ( hugging her back) kaisi h meri princess?

Dipu:- bilkul fit and fine!

Priya:- aaj itna jaldi aa gae?

Adi:- ha wo jaldi pack up ho gaya.

Adi:- lekin tum Ab yaha?

Priya:- matlab?

Adi:- mera matlab he ki tum to is aakt kitchen me khaana...( just then he realised his mistake)

Priya had told him to book the gas for the past 15 days but he had forgotten ! So may b the gas had finished off and so priya was angry. And moreover he had also not repaired their damaged induction oven.

Priya:- chalo shukar h der se hi sahi janab ko yaad to aaya !

Priya:- adi mene tumhe kitna baar bola tha! Ab dekho gas khatam ho gaya he ab kaise khana banaenge? Or upar se tumne induction bhi thik nahi karwaya! Sirf subha uthkar coco( their dog) ko sair karwana or phir kam k lie nikal jsna; bas yahi tak h tumhara zimmedari?

The last sentence hit adis nerves . he loved his work like anything and could not tolerate a single word regarding his work!

Adi( bit loudly):- tumhara matlab kya h? Subha to kaam karne hi jata hu kahi gossip karne k lie nahi! Kam nahi karunga to ghar kon samvhalega? Bas ek chiz bhul hi to gaya hu; isje lie itna tamasha Ku kar rahi ho?

Priya:- ( smiled ruefuly) tamasha! Haan thik kaha tumne me to tamasha hi karti subha office Jane k pehle tumlog kya khaoge, kichu( their servant) kya banaega ; ye sab the karna to tamasha hi h ! Or ghar me aate hi baccho ki parai phir khana serve karna , etc. ye Sab bhi to mujhe hi karna parta h.

Adi:- to ab tum chahti kya ho ?

Priya was hurt the way abhi replied.

Priya:- agar sach much tum mere chahne na chahne k bare me sochte to aaj ye baat nahi bolte

Adi:- yaar tumhara problem kya h? Kyu itna scene create kar rahi ho?

Priya:- haan me hi to scene create karti hu! Tum to dudh k dhule ho! Tumhe na ej esi larki se shadi karni chahie thi Jo housewife ho! Had wakt ghar pe rehta or har kaam khud karti! Tab to tumhe much karne ki zarurat nahi hota! Sirf set par hate or" **tarika ji , tarika ji karte)**

the last line struck adis head!

He got a hint that why she was so angry today!

Here our little dipu was a bit emotional and seeing her parents fight soon rudely today her eyes got filled with tears.

Prerana:- SILENCE !( loudly)

Now priya and adi realised that they were fighting too much today!

Prerana:- aap dono ko ho kya gaya h aaj ? Pata h kitna chills rage ho aap? Bechara dipu to rahi he or mujhe bhi apne study room se majbooran niche aana para.

Adi:- am sorry beta ! Hume itna chillana nahi chahie tha.

Priya:-( wile hugging dipu) beta rote nahi kuch nahi hua!

Dipu:- ( trying to release from the hug) nahi aap dono bure ho! Aap log jhagra karte ko .

Adi tried to caress her head but she didn't allow him too.

.

.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Adi went and opened the door!

As soon as he did so a girl literaly jumped on adi and gave him a bone crushing hug!

Girl:- aadi!.

Adi:-( also hugging her back with same excitement) pari!

After breaking from hug

Adi:- tu yaha?

Girl:- are me aaj hi Mumbai aayi hu or aakar hi socha ki sabse pehle tumse milu!

Adi:- are andar aa!

Priyas anger oops! Sholly! Priyas" jealousy" increased more!

Girl entered in and moved towards priya.

Girl:- hey! Am himani adis best frnd ! Am sure u must must b his wife?

Priya:- hello himani ! Ji haan me priya hu unki wife . waise ye pari kon h?

Himani:- are wo aadi h na wo mujhe pyaar se pari bulata he! After all we r childhood frnds

And they start to gossip.

Throughout himani was sticking to adi like two ice cubes stick when they are brought closer.

Himani didn't do it intensionally but priya jealousy increased.

.

.

After sometime they had there dinner.

Himani went and the children went to sleep.

Only priya and adi didn't have their food.

In priya and adis room.

Priya went in the washroom to freshen up and adi was changing his clothes.

After coming out from washroom priya:- niche table par khaana he jakar kha lo.

Adi:- or tum?

Priya'- meri fikar karne ki zarurat nahi h!

Adi hugged priya from back and :- am sorry ! I no meri galti he par pakka aage se nahi yoga! Plss tum naraz mat ho !

Priya:- me naraz nahi hu!

Adi:- to baat ku nahi kar rahi ho?

Priya:- tumhare pass time kaha h mere lie ha? Tumhe apne dosto se fursat mile tab to me tumse baat kar sakti hu.

Adi blocked her lips with his to stop her blabbering.

After breaking the kiss.

Adi:- ok mera next holiday surf aapke naam ! Khush_!

Priya smiled widely

Adi:- to Ab?

Priya:- dinner

adi:- uhu!

And he leaned to kiss her neck.

Priya:- adi do do bachche he tumhare or tum abhi bhi romance sujhta h?

Adi:- jaunsa kitab me likha h ki do bachcho k papa apni wife se pyaar nahi kar sakta? Or tumhe malum h purane zamano k rajao ka 10 - 12 bachche hotel the lekin tab bhi we apne ranio se pyaar karte the!

Priya :- uff bate banana koi tumse Sikhe!

Adi switched off the lights and then ..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I don't no!㈶0 mujhe kaise pata hoga. I am neither adi nor priya! Or mujhe andhere me kum dikhta h! Hehe...

.

So how was it?

Plsss review!

Take care

Sharpurna( sharu)


End file.
